Funeral for a Friend
by yurisnow
Summary: Hinata is going to a funeral for her beloved love. Everything was perfect unitl the moment Tsunade had told her that her beloved had died. Now Hinata has no one in her life. KibaXHin - Complete


**Author's Note: **I came up with this idea while listening to _Funeral for a Friend _by Elton John. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was looking up to the sky watching the rain fall to her face. A sad day had come to all of Konoha. The day a special man had died. Hinata didn't want to think about her beloved die. It was unbearable for her to think about. Hinata lowered her face and walked to the funeral. Hinata was thinking about the time when her beloved love asked her to marry her.

"_Hinata-chan," Naruto gulped. Hinata couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. "I was won-" Naruto stopped and got down on his knee. He pulled a box out of his pocket. "Hinata-chan. I have loved you for a very long time. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Hinata-chan, my love, will you marry me?" _

_Hinata was shocked. She wasn't suspecting this. "YES! Hinata shouted. _

_Naruto then slipped the ring onto her finger. "I bought this for you. I thought you would have liked it."_

"_Yes Naruto-kun! Yes! Thank you! I love you too!" Hinata shouted. She then leapt forward and hugged and kissed him. _

"_I love you too Hinata-chan," Naruto said as his head rested against hers. _

"_Be with me forever, won't you?" Hinata whispered._

"_I will, forever and even after the end of time," Naruto whispered back. The two of them were the happiest they have ever been._

Hinata looked back up into the sky. "Why Naruto-kun, why?" Hinata whispered. She then closed her eyes and strangely felt his presence. Naruto had died a week before their wedding. Hinata had been a wreck when Tsunade had told her Naruto was dead after hours of operation. Hinata saw Kiba and Shino walking to Narutos funeral.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba said.

Hinata just nodded a hello to him without saying anything.

"Hinata," Shino said. "Are you alright?"

Hinata held back the tears as she spoke. "If you want me to lie, then yes. If not, then no."

"Come here Hinata." Shino said stopping in the middle of the road.

"What...?" Hinata asked confused. Shino was not an emotional guy.

"Come here," Shino said again. Hinata obeyed and walked forward. She came within an arm's reach and Shino hugged her. Kiba whined in shock and Hinata was even shocked. However, Hinata hugged back.

"Thank you Shino-kun," Hinata said stepping back.

"Well, should we get going?" Shino said walking a head.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walked up to Narutos funeral. Hinata tried very hard not to cry. She couldn't help herself. Tsunade got up to the stand and started talking. "People of Konoha, we have lost a person in our life who will **never **be replaced. This person was Namikaze Naruto. Yes, I said Namikaze. Naruto was the son of our beloved Fourth Hokage. He was ignored his whole life. He was beaten up for no reasons when he was little because we saw him as the Kyuubi not a little boy who has not family. Naruto was a great man. He was going to become the next Hokage if he had not died a week before his wedding. Yes, he was going to marry Hyuuga Hinata." At that point Hinata broke into tears and Kiba turned to comfort her. "Naruto was killed by the traitor Uchiha Sasuke. He was brutally murdered! He should not have died. I tried to save him but I could not." By now, Tsunade was on the verge of tears. "I want you all to remember Namikaze Naruto as a hero of this village. I want you to remember him as the son of the Fourth Hokage. As Namikaze Naruto, nothing else." Tsunade then paused. She had been on a roll talking about Naruto. Tsunade then looked over to his picture. His body had been too mattered to show the public. "Good bye Namikaze Naruto. We all love you." Tsunade then stepped down from the stand and walked over to Jirayia. Jirayia placed his arm around her shoulder and she didn't do anything.

Everyone from Rookie Nine walked forward and placed a single white rose in front of his picture. They then went back to where they were standing. Hinata was still in the arms of Kiba still crying.

Everyone had left besides Hinata and Kiba. Kiba had stayed with her the whole time. He was being a great friend and comrade. "Hinata-chan, are you ready to go?" Kiba asked an hour later of the funeral. They had been standing in the rain for two hours. Hinata nodded and they walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

**One Year Later**

Kiba and Hinata were sitting in their kitchen eating breakfast with Hinata's son, Kiba's stepson. They had found out that Hinata was pregnant two weeks after the funeral. Then, two weeks later, Kiba had asked her to marry him. Hinata said yes and she was happy with that choice. Yoshi had been born a month ago. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Naruto. Actually, there was very little Hinata in him. The only thing that was Hinata in Yoshi was his face structure and the Byakugan. His eyes were lavender, blue color. This was strange because the Byakugan users had lavender colored eyes.

"Hinata-chan?" Kiba said after swallowing his food.

"Yes?"

"Are you going again?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," They both knew that she was going to the memorial stone. It had been exactly a year since Naruto died.

"Okay."

Hinata was standing in front of the memorial stone an hour later. She was looking at Naruto's name. Everything had changed since that day. Everything for the better. Hinata still had a large spot in her heart for Naruto and always will. "I love you Naruto-kun. I will even after the end of time."


End file.
